


Galaxy of Our Own

by Eternal_April



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (or not), F/M, I'm bored, have fun reading this, why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_April/pseuds/Eternal_April
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Finn wakes up he comes to see that Rey has returned with Luke Skywalker himself. She is in need of his help as they work towards defeating Kylo Ren altogether.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awake

Poe was beside him when his eyes struggled to open. But once they did his vision took moments to restore. The world around him was blurry. But he was awake, nonetheless. He first noticed the ceiling, but he could tell there was a figure sitting not too far away. Finn turned his head gently to notice him. “Morning, Kid.” Poe greeted him casually.

Finn gathered just enough strength to sit up slightly. He looked around. The world was still. “How long was I-?”

“101 hours.” Poe answered. “You slept long enough. Need anything? Food?”

101 hours. Finn tried to do the math in his head. around four days of nothing. How much could change during that time? “What’s the last thing you remember?” Poe asked, gaining his attention again.

Finn thought back. He shook his head slightly before responding, “I remember Kylo Ren. We were fighting and... I was furious because...” Finn looked at Poe. “Is he really dead...?” 

“Yeah.” Poe answered simply. Finn didn’t even have to mention his name for him to know what he meant. He looked down. “It’s been tough for people around here.’

Finn could see why. He sat up a little more when a thought occurred to him. “Where’s Rey?”

“She left not too long ago.” Poe answered, looking back up to face him. His features were once again casual as he explained. “She’s off finding Luke Skywalker, and-”

“What?” Finn immediately interrupted. “Without a map? How is she supposed to-?”

“Oh, she has a map.” Poe nods.

“But how-?”

“R2-D2 woke up, if that’s the correct term for it. He had the missing parts of the map, and once it was all put together... Rey was off.” Poe explained to Finn. Finn took it all in, sat back, and stared back up at the ceiling. He wish he could’ve gone with her. If only he woke up a little bit sooner. He knew he could handle herself, but that was an adventure he didn’t want to miss. Meeting Luke Skywalker after years and years for the first time... would’ve been life-changing.

“When will she be back?” Finn wondered aloud.

“No idea, kid.” Poe shrugged and sat back in his seat. “I wouldn’t expect that she’ll back soon. I mean if Luke Skywalker vanished for so long and no one’s found him...”

“Yeah, right.” Finn nodded slightly, his voice still tired and his limbs still weak.

“Everyone will be eating soon.” Poe explained. “You can stay in bed till then.” Poe got up just as Finn nodded. “General Leia will be glad to see you awake.”

***

Finn was still out of it while the resistors quietly ate their meal. Finn noticed Leia was barely eating at all. She was still not over the tragic incident that previously took place... no one was. “It’ll be nice to see Luke once again, right?” Poe spoke up after chowing down on something that make Finn’s stomach queasy.

Leia scoffed in the lightest way possible. “Not smart to get my hopes up.” She simply stated. She was in a rough place at the moment. She wasn’t exactly sure how seeing her brother would change that. Hopefully in a positive way. She wanted to see him more than anything in the world. She wasn’t sure how prepared she was. “Rey’s a brave girl.” She mentioned to Finn.

Finn nodded his head. “Yeah...” He mumbled, not sure how else to respond.

“She’ll bring him back.” Poe told both of them. “I can guarantee it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Preview -

Finn slept for 101 hours.

In the first few hours his nightmares crowded his mind. He was a storm trooper once again. Fighting against the goodness and light of the world. His shame haunted him in ways that it hadn't before. He was back in the world he dreaded. Fighting with no purpose. He was lost, worn-out, covered in blood, and filled with guilt.

But his dreams changed. He finally saw light. A world that was new and bright. He saw Rey. Her smile. Her eyes. His new friend filled his dreams with a new hope. Happiness had found him, and he wasn't going to let it go. He was going to wake up again.

He was going to see Rey again.


End file.
